


Gut Reaction

by cakeisnotpie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FIx It, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: For Dellastreet1933 who wanted “He creeped me out. I’m not gonna lie,”





	

“He creeped me out. I’m not gonna lie,” Clint admitted, rolling over to face Phil and dragging half the blanket and sheet with him. “I mean, I know you work with him but there’s something about him I just can’t put my finger on.” 

Phil couldn’t find it in his heart to argue, not when there was a decidedly naked Clint, all warm and willing, in his bed. Still, he like needling Clint; sleeping together didn’t change that. “Excuse me, you’re the one who hangs out with Wade Wilson for fun.”

“Wade’s certifiable, but he’s got a good heart. Twisted, but good.” Clint wrapped a hand around Phil’s neck, calloused fingers stroking along his jaw. “This is different” 

“File’s clean and he’s perfectly suited for the job.” Phil parted his lips as Clint’s thumb tugged at his bottom lip. He would never get used to Clint’s kisses, and he never wanted to. Dying and being brought back to life had given him the courage to go after what he wanted, one Clint Barton in his arms. 

“It’s just, now that I’ve finally got you where I want you,” Clint murmured against the soft skin of Phi’s neck, “I’m going to protect you. Gut response or not, I don’t like him near you.” 

Running his fingers through Clint’s short hair, Phil sighed in contentment as he began to drift to sleep. “Fine. Ward’s out. I’ll find another sniper.”


End file.
